Memories
by Tutups
Summary: T for mild-moderate Janto fluff and language unsuiatble for under 12s; if you watch TW you're good.Jacks memories hurt. Cookies to Anduria Trianys who knows Tosh so well. Jack/ianto!centric DISCONTINUED but left up for sentimental reasons- my 1st ever fic
1. Chapter 1

Title – Our Memories

Title – Our Memories 

Synopsis- the Torchwood crew remember the things they buried

Disclaimer- (obligatory legal mumbo-jumbo)

Ahem. The world and characters of Torchwood are the intellectual property of Russell. T. Davis and has not been authorised or endorsed by said owner. This is a work of fanfiction. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Thank you.

Now, R&R this fic.

A/N- There is mild Jack/Ianto please don't flame it, hope it's cannon.

Based at the end of something borrowed and follows the story from before there.

Rated T+ for mild sexual references and irate team members with wide vocabulary in later chapters.

If you haven't fallen asleep, here's the fic.

Chapter 1: BANG BANG all over again.

--

'Ianto, can I have a word?' Jack was consciously making an effort to be sympathetic and gentle today, but when after a short delay Ianto entered his office. 'Sir?' Ianto asked cautiously before entering the office. Jacks mind went blank, and just because his mouth was about a century faster than his brain, he blurted out. 'Did they remember?'

Jack watched a mountain fall as Ianto let his air of calm crumble and he succumbed to tears. Crossing the room Jack placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, and a finger just beneath Ianto's chin before lifting it gently; he kneeled down and looked into those stormy blue, painfully mournful eyes, murmuring that maybe tonight they could have a drink, to remember? Predictably, Ianto shook his head.

'It's easier if I, if I, oh, forget it Jack.' Ianto sighed, but the captain was having none of it.

'Listen to me,' Jack said a little too forcefully. 'If you try to forget, or ignore the grief, she will haunt, and slowly it will destroy you. What I'm saying is: you need to remember but get on with your life too.' Ianto stared at Jack who was speaking with so much conviction and wisdom. He nodded, a slight smile gracing his worn features but not quite reaching his eyes. As he moved to stand up Jack put a hand in his, it felt comfortable there, and when asked if they could have a drink that night anyway, he agreed.

Wiping his slightly damp face Ianto left as Jack looked at the rest of the team from his vantage point, he was genuinely disappointed. Each and every one of them felt his gaze, not one looked up.

--

'Whisky, Vodka, Rum?' Jack put three bottles on the table with two glasses and waited.

'Rum.' It seemed to Jack that Ianto was preparing to get blathered tonight as he usually drank whisky, proving that rum was stronger would be easy it seemed.

Jack said nothing as he drank the first glass watching Ianto contort his face knowing the alcohol was tearing at his throat and was probably far too sweet, but it seemed they were agreed – tonight a drink was a drink and they were thankful for the escape it brought.

--

Several drinks later Jack felt a question nagging him and so he did what any slightly intoxicated person might do, he asked.

'Ianto, would you have shot us, you know when, she was here?'

Ianto, who had been concentration on keeping his hand steady, snapped his head up and grimaced when he saw what could only be described as pure unbridled terror facing him out of Jack's eyes, and it confused him, jack was cheeky and sharp and amazing but…

His chain of thought broke as the question hit him- catching him off guard and making him answer with a slight stammer.

'Honestly?' he didn't really need to ask after seeing the grim determination in Jack's face. 'Um, then, I, I wouldn't have lost a wink of sleep, but now, it's…' the words caught in his throat but he forced them out, he needed to say this. 'Now, I'd never hurt any of you, because this, Torchwood, it's all that keeps me going, because I didn't just lose, Lisa, I lost my entire life and a good part of myself too.' Ianto bit his bottom lip as his eyes filled up.

Jack was stunned- so when Ianto asked him if he would shoot too, he didn't really take it in straight away, his brain felt foggy and when it hit him his gut clenched uncomfortably. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'I, you're the only family I have, I wouldn't risk that for anything, torchwood has given me meaning again.' Ianto stared and Jack seemed to read his mind.

'What's dead should stay dead.' Jack gazed intently at Ianto willing him to drop the subject, anguish showed on his face and feeling slightly embarrassed Ianto dropped his gaze and the subject simultaneously.

'So, pizza?' Jack already had a phone in his hand when Ianto grinned nodding his approval. Jack was just entering the memory to get the number when-BANG! BANG! BANG!

--


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Memories

Chapter 2. What's dead never stays dead long.

--

The alcohol induced relaxation was obliterated in a missed heartbeat.

'Damn it.' Jacks coattail was out the door before Ianto jumped into action following the captain out of the office. As he pushed the door opened he caught sight of Jack who motioned for him the approach and already had his firearm drawn, Ianto drew his gun and crept slowly forward, when he got within reach he whispered urgently.

'Sir?' Jack tensed as he heard the trepidation in Ianto's voice, the tiniest hint of fear that shone like the sun at the end of a tunnel, it peaked his senses dramatically and he nodded encouragingly, moving forward he spun around almost tying himself up when he heard:-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

'It's coming from one of the basements!' Jack said suddenly. It sounded like it was coming from that vicinity to Ianto too, but he hadn't really wanted it to be, not today. Besides he knew for a fact there was nothing down there normally.

Jack bit his lip hoping Toshiko hadn't password protected her computers as he sat down.

She had. He sat wondering what her password could be when it occurred to him_. Her ID. Yes? No. think like Toshiko-what would she do? _Jack suddenly chanced on an idea; he typed what appeared to be part of a phone number. 867456 7286. Access denied_. One more go, come on Jack think. 6936 427737, enter… result!_

**(A/n- italics- Jacks thought. Anyone who can guess the significance of the numbers gets cookies!)**

'There's something in basement eighteen,' Jack muttered staring at the screen completely absorbed in the task of finding it as it had whipped out of sight as soon as he saw it.

'JACK!' the yell pierced his heart as he recognised Ianto's scream. Jack stood up yelling into his earpiece hoping Ianto would answer, in that brief second he realised that God must hate him, even if he was catholic- sort of. **(A/n I put this because the Catholic Church frowns on gay people but so what, I'm don't, also the fact that Jack knows there is nothing after death, apparently could be another reason for this.)**

'Jack, Jack, Jack- I'm surprised, you of all people should know that the dead don't necessarily stay that way.' Jack felt his heart stop, who was this person? He struggled to keep his voice steady. 'Who the hell is this?!' and for the answer he got he might as well have addressed the wall.

'Think real hard, it'll come to you.' But Jack didn't care anymore.

'If you have laid a finger on Ianto, I swear I will hunt you down and personally mangle you so badly your own mother won't know it's you! Do you understand me! Do I make myself clear?!' he was yelling now, the anger spilling out of him.

'Oh, crystal.' The voice answered and Jack heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. 'We're in basement twenty eight, better hurry.' The line died with the yell in Jacks' throat. His blood ran cold.

'Ianto,' thoughts of what could happen came thick and fast as he raced to the basement and pushed the door open…

--

ok, so you promise to update on wed/thurs then life comes along and slaps you in the face, ow!


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Our Memories

Chapter 3. Dead man walking

--He wasn't ready when two men attacked him, he tried to fight them off but the effort was futile. Eventually they overpowered him, tying him up. They gagged him and knelt Jack down, taking his gun and earpiece.

Jack chanced a glance at Ianto who was bound, gagged and slumped in the corner drifting in and out of consciousness- this wasn't a new experience for Jack but he knew he would never get used to it.

The man who had placed the call grinned at Jack before hitting Ianto, hard. Jack growled through the gag and tried to stand up, but a hand behind him held him down. The man ignored Ianto's groans as he bent down and stared into Jacks eyes.

--

Jack thought his head might explode as images raced before him. In that instant he realised who it was.

'You left me for dead.' The man whispered in Jacks ear, reaching around he untied the gag and when he pulled back Jacks eyes were clear but after he spat the gag out his voice was a little unsteady.

'Is, that really, you??' Jack asked. The man raised his eyebrow. 'Grey.' Jack was whispering but his voice reverberated around the room.

'Jack...' Ianto tried to communicate, he understood now. Jack let the tears fall as grey sat down and wept with his back against the wall.

'for years I prayed, to be rescued, from the hell shaped rut I was in, everyday I lived the pain of watching dad die, I wanted to die, I thought my brother let go on purpose, that he didn't care about me.' Sobs wracked his body as Jack stood up struggling against the ropes on his hand: his face was red and puffy, he half expected the goons to hold him back but they were (he guessed) too surprised by the turn of events. He looked over at Ianto who nodded that he was fine, but Jack was torn; Ianto was limping and his face was bruised- grey was here, alive.

--

Before he could process these thoughts Ianto was by his side, untying Jacks arms before he put his hand out to the captains' face where a bruise was appearing, Jack closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw up close the injuries Ianto was sporting.

'How?' jack asked. Ianto threw the rope that had bound his own wrists onto the floor. He winked. 'Houdini knew yoga.' As the rope fell from his own wrist Jack pulled Ianto into a warm relived embrace and they kissed passionately.

When he came up for air Ianto turned to move towards Grey, he knew the man had attacked him- but he didn't care, love and the need for it made people do insane things, he knew exactly what someone in that position could do, just look at his record.

Jack stared at Ianto wondering what was going through the welsh mans mind, then in a second he realised, he was going to forgive, because he knew how much it hurt to lose someone, and he realised, he had to too, but not just for his own sake, then he wondered if could he really do it, be a big brother again. He could try. He put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, this was his cue.

--

Jack bent down and gently lifted grey's head, for a while they stared, drinking in each others appearance: they were nothing like each other- grey if anyone could be compared to Owen in height with a strong build, he had dark hair and green eyes, their moms eyes. One of the goons grunted uncomfortably. The spell was broken. Jack hung his head.

'Grey, listen, I always cared and it hurt so much I tried to forget, but I never could because the thought of what I did, it damn near destroyed me.' Grey stared into Jack's eyes for what felt like several sunlit days then it hit him hard. He gasped as his chest constricted painfully nodding and smiling at the sincerity in his brothers' voice.

Jack stood up, he shook his head. 'Um, Yan...' he stood stock still for a while, Ianto holding him up, his legs felt like lead. Regaining his composure he held out a hand for grey to take and as his brother stood up Jack pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

--

_Two weeks later._

Some kind of inner battle seemed to be raging inside Jack stopping him for speaking coherently, he was obviously flustered.

'Yan, Ianto, um...' he tailed off reaching for the tumbler on his desk before emptying it, and beginning a rhythmical tap on his desk. Taptaptap, tap, tap, taptaptap over and over again.

The door swung open and Owens face appeared at the door grinning.

'D'you want anything picking up Jack, I'm heading out in five minutes.' Jack berated himself silently, he knew better than to let his guard drop. 'Nah, I'm good.'

Owen turned to leave. Jack reached for the rum again- he seemed to have developed a taste for it since the night grey arrived, it had been a hectic time and he felt like he could sleep, if only he had the guts to face the darkness…

--

'Oh, and Jack?' Owen turned around as he looked up. 'When you actually talk to Ianto about this, try not to get too hammered beforehand- and pay attention: you might learn something.'

For the first time in, scratch that. For the first time Owen had him confused, his questioning look spurred Owen on. He sighed. 'Ianto fell for you a long time ago Jack.'

Jack pinched himself, no he wasn't dreaming even if it was slightly surreal that he was having this conversation. 'How?' the words caught in his throat, he felt his face flush red. Owen shrugged. 'I'm a doctor Jack.' he left the room closing the door on a (if possibly) more confused Jack...

--

flashback

'Owen, I know you're trying to help and believe me it's working, but you can deal with this life... '

_He looks broken, just like the first time_. 'None of us lost our partners to this job, Ianto.' _It's been like this since Lisa, we're doing brilliantly, he's getting on with life then he collapses, the rest don't even know these sessions are still happening, because I'm a doctor, I should be able to fix him. _

'Owen, can I ask some advice,' Ianto was being cautious but Owen smiled, nodding. 'What do you think about me, and Jack?' Owen watched Ianto's face flush but he realised he wasn't uncomfortable with the conversation. He dodged the question though. 'What do you think Ianto, really, what do you want?' Ianto shrugged. Owen frowned ready to give his advice.

'Ianto, look I'm probably not the best person to ask but yeah, you two need to talk; he'd have to be blind to miss the way you look at him,' Ianto blushed but Owen carried on, 'and bloody stupid if he doesn't feel the same way, you two are made for each other, even I can see that.' He grinned as Ianto brightened.

They sat and talked for a while before reconnecting the cameras in the conference room and opening connections.

end flashback

--

reviews appericiated.

sorry for delay (again) but life is cruel.

also sorry Judy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Sleeping beauty.

--

'Go to sleep Jack.'

'Ianto, I'm fine, I don't need to sleep.' He sighs to cover the yawn growing inside his lungs.

'Jack, you can't walk straight and you look like a corpse, and believe me this is not a cute metaphor, it's true to the last letter.' Ianto gets slightly annoyed.

'I can't sleep.' He mutters, upset that the man he loves is annoyed at him.

'That's bollocks Jack,' Ianto says heatedly 'your alive, your human, and I don't think death by exhaustion is particularly pleasant.' Jack hangs his head; he wonders why Ianto puts up with him. He decides to be honest.

'I'm scared, grey, the darkness, my memories, this life, it's driving me insane, it would already have succeeded if it wasn't for-' he cuts off abruptly; the man sat with him blushes but says nothing after correctly interpreting this sudden silence.

--

Ianto softens considerably. 'Tell you what, if you promise to sleep, I'll stay, keep an eye on you, and I promise to wake you up if anything happens.' Jack stares at him.

'Really?' Ianto nods, 'you'd do that?' Ianto nods again, meaning it with every fibre of his being. 'Ok' Jack settles down on the sofabed his head in his lovers lap; he closes his eyes and slowly drifts off.

Ianto watches Jacks face relax, his breathing is calm as he sleeps. Ianto feels his throat constrict painfully as the emotion he feels wells up inside him, gulping he stares for a little longer before beginning to play with Jacks hair, the man jumps but Ianto reacts instinctively slowing his movement and making soft soothing noises.

--

About half an hour later his eyes begin to droop, they feel heavy but he keeps his promise. Calling Gwen over the com system for a coffee, he tells her Jack is sleeping.

When she enters the scene before her takes the breath out of her lungs as her heart melts, she realises that she never stood a chance with Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto is staring down at Jack who is laid in his lap asleep, his hair is tousled and Ianto's fingers are running through it gently. He looks up at her as she offers the coffee she found in the pot, he sips it and smiles before setting it down gently on the floor, Jack stirs as he feels the sudden movement but once again Ianto reacts soothing his captain back into a peaceful slumber. She turns to leave muttering gently for him to call if he wants anything, he nods and she closes the door gently as he returns his attention to Jack.

--

Around ten minutes later Jack starts to groan, quietly, fearfully at first. Ianto tries to sooth him, holding him close, Jack lashes out yelling angrily, Ianto holds on trying to wake Jack up, but nothing works, until when he has finally given up hope Jack jerks awake, scared and shaking but relived to be in Ianto's arms, he shivers recalling the dream.

When Ianto whispers that he is safe and nothing is going to hurt him, he realises how much he loves the man, he begins simultaneously to cry and berate himself for crying but still, he doesn't stop for a long time.

Ianto says nothing, he knows Jack needs this, he offers a comforting word or wipes a tear but other than that he stays silent.

--

They sit there rocking gently. When Jack tenses and jumps up to a standing position and begins wreaking the room, Ianto watches wondering why he is acting this way. Ianto touches Jack's shoulder before ducking to avoid the arm that would have connected with his head. Jack looks surprised to see Ianto. Ianto stands there staring before Jack whispers something, Ianto looks confused so Jack raises his voice. 'Where's grey?' Ianto wonders if this is something to do with the nightmare the captain just experienced but he calls over the coms anyway without question. Gwen answers that the captain's brother is in the tunnel. He asks her to fetch grey, she grumbles but complies.

--

The door flies open crashing into the glass and vibrating loudly, grey stands in the doorway, Jack spots grey, he yells, 'YOU!' pointing at his brother angrily, he limps towards Grey. Ianto receives a questioning look from grey, he shrugs. Jack watches this exchange.

'I TRUSTED YOU!' he yells at a puzzled Ianto. 'You said you were getting grey, instead you bring him, so what? So he can lay into me? Tell me I don't deserve to live? That my biological father was hanged? That I'm the result of a rapist and my mother? How he raised me as his own? How if I tell anyone what he does, what he lets them do, he'll kill me? How I'll never escape what my father was? How I'll be lucky to be a male prostitute when I'm older!' he is yelling again, fresh tears stream down his sodden face, his brother looks ashen but approaches Jack, his hand outstretched.

--

Jack's mood changes again, this time he is scared and backing away, pleading to be left alone, he flinches when grey's hand touches him, grey freezes when Jack gasps. 'Grey?' he nods. Jack stands up, grabbing greys hand he looks at his brother's face, it portrays anger and fear. 'But you were the favourite.' Grey says quietly and surprise crosses his features as Jack shakes his head. So he asks.

'It's not, he didn't really do that, you're ...' he tails off his voice pleading for some kind of honest denial of the truth. 'John,' he mutters as Jack shoots him a warning glance before nodding.

'It's all true.'

--

Grey flips, 'oh Jack, that git, HOW could he REALLY?! Over something you can't even change, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!' Jack stares at grey, Ianto feels like an intruder, wanting to leave but afraid to leave his captain in such a vulnerable position. Jack's face softens and he puts his hand on grey's shoulder, looking into his brother's eyes, 'grey, I forgave Franklin a long time ago, so please, I'm asking you, let it go?'

Grey can't form the words, his mouth feels like cotton.

'Grey, he's your dad, I won't let you forget that, ever.'

A tear falls for his brothers lost childhood but he thinks that the least he can give Jack is this. He nods.

Grey looks at Jack who's head tips forward as he falls into Ianto's adrenalin pumped arms.

--

reviews appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. In which Owen earns his wage.

_A/n- people seem to be confused about the last chapter so._

_Jack has a bad dream so and wakes up weird. Ianto gets grey who jack thinks is his dad for obvious reasons. He thinks ianto brought his father so he could be abused again just like when he was a child. Jack has a mood swing and becomes scared of grey thinking of his dad, he eventually realises who grey is and when grey asks 'but you were the favourite?' it is a reference to the line 'you, the favoured son.' In exit wounds, because that is what grey believes. When jack tells him this is not true he gets angry but then jack tells him he forgave Franklin before keeling over._

* * *

'Get him laid down, Now!' Owen was yelling. 'What happened?' he bellowed, fear evident as He and Grey struggled with an Unconscious Jack. They laid him down onto the autopsy table and Ianto removed his coat and shirt gently so they could wire him up and check his stats while saying quietly:

'I don't know he was fine when he woke up, a bit shaken but other than that he was just Jack, not normal Jack though but the more antsy version no one sees, then he started tearing the office apart looking for grey, but when he showed up jack thought grey was his dad and he went mad, yelling about.. stuff then he stared shaking and he got really scared, almost like a child, then he just keeled over.' Owen stared.

'So basically he's experiencing mood swings and disorientation?'

Ianto nodded. Grey was sat next to Gwen now and he asked. 'Haven't any of you noticed, jacks memory's gone to pot, I mean who forgets weevil spray when they're hunting the damned things? Or doesn't pack a piece when they're walking into unknown territory?' most of the team looked confused but Tosh answered. 'Jack.' Grey nodded.

'Are we all agreed that memory lapses are going onto the list of symptoms then?' Owen asked, no one answered so he added it anyway. He muttered to himself for a while before asking Tosh to set up the scanner, she complied and within seconds detailed maps of Jack's brain appeared on the wall.

Owen stared at them for a while studying them from every angle and then his face fell, Ianto noticed first and stood up imploring Owen for an answer as to the problem.

'So?' Gwen asked ever concise.

Owens heart sank, 'I think his brain's mutated most likely from some kind of stress, so his minds decided it cant cope and has decided it coped better in the early 51st century.'

Grey stared at Owen. 'but that was when he was a child, like ten maybe..' he trailed off when Owen nodded.

'so were talking regression?' Ianto asked but Owen shook his head 'it's a bit more than that..' he really didn't want to say it but Ianto carried on probing. His gut twisted. 'I'm pretty sure he's got Alzheimer's.. .' Ianto stared shaking his head.

'What?' Owen didn't answer. 'No, no way, he can't...' Ianto blacked out as the memories and a golden aurora enfolded around him.

* * *

Ok short chapter but I've been having fits over it so please be nice, please? Or at least don't just flame without saying why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. confessions

a/n- ok major Janto in this chapter but I promise fluff only but not much although they do become serious and there will be a few kisses from here on in.

A/n-This is a vague version the catholic version of confession; it's the only one I know well enough.

A/n-Mr Barrowman is taller than Mr Lloyd; I noticed this although it's not by much.

* * *

'Jack?' they were sat in his office on either side of the desk. He looked up and his eyes narrowed on catching sight of Ianto who was visibly shaken.

'Um, Owen has a diagnosis, but we can't be sure due to changes in human composition between now and when you were born but he thinks he has a pretty close estimate on what's wrong?'

Ianto was techno-babbling or at least all Jack heard was a jumble of words he could scarcely comprehend. He stood up.

'Ianto stop, whatever it is, it can wait.'

Ianto looked up at jack through tear-filled eyes before nodding.

Jack felt unknown fear rise inside his, he felt so thick, his mouth wouldn't work and apparently his brain wouldn't either. He felt his neck become very hot as Ianto stared at him.

Producing a small box from his desk he moved to be stood in front of Ianto before kneeling down.

'I was going to wait, but this, it just, it feels right, Ianto Jones,' he stopped nor daring to look the man in the face for fear of losing his bottle. 'Be my partner?' he still didn't dare look up, not that he needed to because Ianto stood up and pulled him up planting a passionate kiss on his lips that came accompanied with the quietest of whispers.

'yes.'

Jack couldn't help but grin as he slipped the ring on Ianto's finger.

* * *

NEXT DAY, 12:30 IN THE AFTERNOON- LOCATION: ST MARY'S CHURCH CARDIFF.

Ianto could feel his knees numbing and he knew he'd have a hell of a time walking later, but he stayed, waiting, his hands clasped together. Behind him a door opened and he looked up his facial expression aghast but he relaxed instantly and nodded, he stood up and entered the room to his right.

Closing the door behind him he kneeled down.

'Forgive me father, for I have sinned, my last,' his voice caught and he coughed as gently as he could. 'My last confession was around 18 months ago.'

The priest nodded as Ianto remembered, he'd come into the church, the blood still fresh on his shirt begging forgiveness that he ever thought drawing out Lisa's pain then letting her be killed was right, he remembered sitting and pouring out his soul, well as much as was possible without having to retcon the man, then he'd come every night for two months, just to sit and avoid thinking.

'What is it you wish to confess?' Ianto shook his head abruptly before looking through the grate directly into the other mans eyes.

'May I speak openly, father, and perhaps ask counsel?'

The priest looked surprised but nodded, he'd had stranger requests from Ianto in the past.

'father, I recently discovered something about myself but I am unsure of how to put it into words. You see,' Ianto stopped he felt so strange; he'd never said this aloud and he realised the consequences, his family, his beliefs, his whole outlook on life had changed or was about to change.

'Father,' his voice grew stronger into quiet speech rather that a loud whisper. 'See, the thing is, I'm bisexual and quite frankly I'm terrified of the reactions of the people around me, my mum for one and my religious friends for others... .' He said all this in one breath and waited.

The priest shook his head.

'I'm afraid I may not be of much help, you know our teachings here, all I can do is say that may difficult choices lay ahead of you and say that maybe you should speak to those who care about you and I'm sure they will understand in time.'

Ianto didn't believe it, he knew his parents would never understand and his friends probably wouldn't either but he said nothing before crossing himself and getting ready to leave.

* * *

Reviews accepted gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7. Too busy to care?

* * *

2:00PM THAT DAY

'Are you telling me I've been gone what,' he stopped to check his watch, 'four and a half hours and you've just left him on his own?'

He looked around at this so called team.

'Ianto… We've been busy, you know?'

'Too busy to care?' He asked knowing the hurt it would cause, at least Owen looked mildly ashamed but grey didn't even flinch when Ianto rounded on him.

'Your own brother,' seeing the look grey gave him He chose to ignore it and headed up to Jacks office.

'Jack,' he whispered softly. Something was curled up on the sofa bed in the little alcove covered by a large blue coat.

'Jack!' Ianto climbed down the ladder as quickly as he could. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the coat back. 'Oh My God!' Jack jumped at Ianto's exclamation; he stared up at Ianto who couldn't quite grasp what he was seeing until he recognised fear.

'What happened?'

Jack tried to turn onto his back but he hissed in pain.

'He came in, I was asleep just like you said to be, he tied me down so I couldn't fight back and he…'

Ianto took the hand Jack offered and examined it.

'Is that?' Ianto touched Jacks wrist carefully: mindful of any pain he could cause.

'The ropes were tight, and I tried to get them off when he broke my leg and he still didn't stop.' Jack pulled his hand away and tried to sigh before grabbing his shirt and gritting his teeth.

'Look.' He lifted his shirt carefully to reveal a rash of multicoloured bruises all shapes and sizes, there was even one that looked like the butt of a gun.

Ianto fingered them lightly the anger growing.

'Jack, who's 'he'?' he tried to keep his voice steady.

Jack bit his lip.

'Ianto, I think I'm going mad,'

'Why?'

'I think it was Grey.'

* * *

Ok really short chapter and it went in a totally different direction to what I planned but I like it, hopefully you do too, please make my day and press the little blue-grey button and review if you haven't already.

To all those who have/will review/d- your tops!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8. Interrogation

* * *

Ianto's blood boiled as he tried to maintain a hold on his temper, he softened his voice before asking gently.

'Why do you think it was Grey, Jack?' he knew he probably sounded like he didn't believe Jack but he needed to know.

'well it was like before, at first, it must have been the Alzheimer's because I thought he was my dad, but I recognized him quicker this time, I just wish I hadn't.' he stopped.

'Why would he…?'

'You mean..?' Jack looked into Ianto's eyes.

'Of course I believe you Jack, but I don't get it, its not like he's a psycho, I mean, he's part of the team,' Ianto sighed as the information raced around his mind and a strange thought hit him. 'Jack?' he bit his lip. 'I know you're hurt but would you mind if I got Owen to run a couple of tests?' he asked carefully.

'Why, we already know I'm going senile Ianto, no need to try and deny it.'

'That's the thing though Jack, I don't think you've got Alzheimer's, I think something else is going on.'

Jack just stared for a few seconds before nodding.

'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'

* * *

'What the hell is that Owen?' Gwen asked incredulously.

'That Gwen is, I have absolutely no idea.' He admitted reluctantly. 'All I know is this is what's behind the mutations in your brain Jack.'

'How?' Ianto asked from where he was stood next to Gwen above the med-centre

'Well you remember the posters on busses about 2 years ago, your brain before and after long term cocaine use?'

'You mean someone's been slopping my brother drugs?' Grey asked warily, Ianto shot a look at him but bit his tongue to stop some sarcastic comment escaping.

'No, its more subtle than that, anything more and we would have noticed, like there's traces of retcon, but just enough to make a person forget the date or where their keys are nothing more-but that doesn't mean nothings been absorbed.' He said the last part quickly.

'Ok, the retcon is making me forget my past and relive my childhood?' Jack asked

'Yes but that doesn't explain the hallucinations unless you had them as a kid and you're getting them again, like nightmares but during the day, nor does it explain the mutations of the brain unless you've been overdosed,'

'Alright, so how about this for a theory, someone's been slipping Jack retcon, just enough to make him forget but not enough to put him to sleep, he's absorbed most of it, but its tripping causing the episodes' Ianto asked suddenly.

'It's possible but I don't know any of his med history from when he was a kid, I could really use his psyche files right now.' Owen answered

'Psyche files, what?' Gwen butted in.

'Medical term means Psychological files, you know, never mind.' Owen said.

'You know it's rude to talk about someone in the third person when they're in the room. And to set the record straight you could just ask.' Jack said with a smirk.

'Alright,' Owen shrugged, 'first: in the past you suffered from any psychological illnesses?'

'anxiety, slight depression, PTSD, OCD but that lasted for quite a few years and when I was about thirty I had two years of my memories stolen, that's it.'

'What was the OCD?' Owen asked ever the consummate professional.

'Finding things didn't matter what, as long as I didn't know it was there before I clapped eyes on it.' Jack answered slowly.

'Why?'

'I lost some, _hum_, someone, drove me mad, sorted it though, saw a shrink, sectioned six months, discharged with a clean bill of health to carry on searching.'

'And the PTS?'

'I found my fathers corpse, still warm after an invasion, couldn't get over it, shrink thought that day was what kicked off the OCD as well.'

'So, what you lost your dad?' Owen was getting confused.

'No, I lost my brother, My father was killed, unidentified trauma later confirmed as single fatal stab wound to the heart, he died quickly though, they didn't torture him so that was something at least, then again they were known for hurting kids, drawing it out, driving them insane.' Jack didn't look anywhere except his arm that was beginning to heal as he spoke.

Grey spoke up suddenly.

'Yes, that was me.'

There was collective confusion from everyone but Ianto and Jack at this statement. Ianto decided to test his theory.

'Jack, you said they drove these kids insane right?' he asked.

Jack nodded slightly, his heart hammering.

'So what's your psychological health like Grey?' Ianto asked innocently.

'I'm perfectly sane thanks.' He almost hissed the last word.

'If they took you, how did you get out?' Ianto asked quickly.

'Rescued.' Grey didn't elaborate but Jack finally looked up.

'By John, but that doesn't explain what you're doing here, I know him, always one for a pet project, he wouldn't have let you out of his sight.' He said flippantly.

'The John you know wouldn't hurt anyone, yet he shot Owen, poisoned Gwen, threatened Tosh and Ianto, and pushed you off a high rise.' Grey shot back.

Ianto had him.

'How did you know that?'

_First rule of interrogation. Never ask the suspect a question if you don't already know/ or have at least an inkling to the answer._

'One of you must have mentioned it.' Grey covered smoothly.

'Oh, alright.' Ianto answered.

_Second rule. Any idiot can act clever, but it takes brains to act stupid._

The corners of Grey's mouth twitched upwards.

'But who mentioned it?'

_Third rule. A false sense of security is the best way to make someone think they've got away with something._

Grey stared at Ianto his eyes narrow.

'It wasn't me,' Gwen said quickly

'Or me, I didn't even file a report for it,' Tosh replied

'Like I said, reminder of my past, I had no reason to mention it, I'd rather it was forgotten.' Jack had to put his tuppence worth into the fountain.

'I've barley spoken to you Grey. I would have said the report thing too, but I don't do _any_ paperwork if I can help it.' Owen finished.

'I'm must have read the main case file when I was going through,' Grey answered quickly. Too quickly.

Ianto watched and prayed Jack would speak up.

'But there wasn't a case file, no record at all.'

_Rule number four. Let them dig their own grave._

Grey shook his head.

'How did you…' he had given up, there was no escape and he knew it.

'I was a junior researcher, at Torchwood in London.'

'Ianto Jones, born 19 august 1983, one minor conviction for shoplifting in you teens, quite a few jobs but mainly a drifter until you joined the torchwood institute in London for two years etcetera, etcetera.' Jack supplied.

'I still don't get it.' Grey said obviously confused.

'Let's play a game,' Ianto smirked. 'Word association.'

'Torchwood'

'Aliens'

'Weapons'

'War'

'Research'

'Technology'

'Research'

'Technology'

Ianto shook his head.

'Research'

'…'

'Research'

'Interrogation'

'Now were getting somewhere, ok, two more, Torchwood London.'

'If it's alien, it's ours.'

'Interrogation'

'Inter-species relations.'

'Right, do you get it now?' Ianto asked, for some unknown reason he was speaking civilly and hadn't even moved to take Grey on.

'I think so.'

'Go on then.'

'You were a researcher, interrogating prisoners from other planets or dimensions that fell through the breach?'

'Pretty much.'

* * *

Make my day, press the button and review.

To all those who have/will review/d- you're awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Research

* * *

'Talk to us grey, come on.'

Owen and Ianto were stood on the outside of the cell.

'What the hell did you do to him?' Ianto growled menacingly.

'What _did_ I do Owen?' Grey taunted. 'Come on, you're a medic, you've seen his blood results.'

Ianto punched the glass and grey flinched. Ianto turned away from the glass.

'We've been at him hours, he's not going to break, so let me into the cell already.' He muttered to Owen.

'We need him alive.' Owen hissed trying to ignore the smug look on Grey's face.

'he doesn't know that, you're a brilliant doctor, you and I both know you can figure it out, whatever it is but you need to know what you're up against, or so he thinks.' Ianto whispered quietly. 'Lets leave him to stew; I need to talk to you.'

Owen nodded and they began to make their way upstairs.

'What's up?' Owen asked.

'He,' Ianto pointed behind them towards the cells, 'was rescued by John right, but he gave him the slip, the odds on John showing up are pretty high, but I don't want him seeing Jack like this, he might try to hurt him or worse.'

It all came out quickly and Ianto had to repeat himself so Owen understood.

'Great minds think alike Ianto, it's dealt with.'

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but Owen cut in.

'Listen, just, trust me on this please, it's dealt with.'

But Ianto persisted and Owen gave up.

'Well I thought, why wait for the good captain to show up,' Owen looked at his watch, 'message should have gotten there by now.'

Ianto stared at him.

'You didn't?' he asked horror struck.

'Intergalactic communiqué received last week was from John, remember it?'

'It was a missing person's poster?'

'Pretty much.'

'I also looked into that gold light you keep giving off.'

'What gold light?'

'You haven't noticed?'

'Obviously not, so, care to enlighten me.' (No pun intended)

'Well, remember when I told you Jack had Alzheimer's and you fainted?'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied awkwardly.

'Well, there was this light you were giving off and there's slight changes in you personality that need looking into and I need a new blood test.'

Ianto nodded before he let some confusion show.

'What do you mean changes in personality?' he just _had_ to ask didn't he?.

'well, just small things, I don't think the girls have noticed, I'm your doctor so I can see these things, first, you're getting a hell of a lot sneakier, and smarter, and angrier, and more protective of the whole team, you also seem to have caught religion, specifically Anglican.' Owen ticked off changes on an invisible list in the air as he spoke.

'Religion?'

'Did you, or did you go to church two days ago?'

Ianto shrugged non committaly.

'So, what did you tell your priest that he didn't already know, and did you actually get any good advice?'

Ianto snorted.

'Funny, last time I got good advice from a priest was Mams funeral, but I told him I was bisexual, strange, first time I admit it and it's to someone who can never understand'

'I don't get it.'

'Anglican church believes that homosexuality is a sin and can be cured through prayer.'

Owen snorted. 'So what happened?'

'What do you think happened?'

'He threw you out and condemned you to hell?' Owen was struggling to keep his temper in check; he hated people like that, why didn't they just _Paul McCartney and the wings_.

'Actually, he told me to talk to my family and friends and that he couldn't help.'

'Prat.'

Ianto smiled slightly, relief showing.

'My sentiments exactly.'

'So why are you telling me?'

'You asked.'

'No I asked what you told him, not why you haven't told anyone else.'

'You're my doctor Owen,' he said like this clarified everything.

'And?'

'It's psychological, seriously though, what do you think will happen to me if my family decide to disown me because I don't really care about gender?'

'But weren't you, _y'know_, before you came here?'

'yeah, but, I'd never been in a long term (as In more than one night) relationship with a man before so the conversation never really cropped up, plus, they'd all met Lisa and assumed I was straight.'

'All, how many Jones' are there?'

'Worldwide, last count was approximately sixteen thousand, in my family, I'm the youngest of four brothers and three sisters, four of those seven were stillborn or miscarried.'

'Damn.'

'That's why I can't tell mam.'

'…'

'The only surviving son is the one least deserving of the air he breaths.'

'What!?'

'Listen, you can psychoanalyse me another time, we've got work do to.'

'Ianto-'

'Owen, I'm not important right now, ok, sort Jack out then you can put your keen and penetrating mind to the test.' Ianto said quickly, cutting Owen off.

'And as usual with you I'll come to the wrong conclusion.'

'Whatever.'

Ianto walked back towards the cells.

* * *

_Owen __and Ianto friends_? Am I insane? Probably.

Is my story any cop? Only you can say peeps.

Cookies to anyone who gets the Paul McCartney thing, answer in next chapter, also I don't own:

" _put your keen and penetrating mind to the test.' Ianto said quickly, cutting Owen off._

'_And as usual with you I'll come to the wrong conclusion.'_

Idea, I just borrowed it and edited it slightly from Harry Potter 3 the film, it's the Snape/Sirius argument in the shrieking shack. i didn't even realise as i wrot, also i didn't realise i'd nicked a ianto quote about owen either, i watch too much tv it's ingrained now


End file.
